


The Haunting

by 4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Possession, Halloween, Haunted House, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r/pseuds/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the week leading up to Hallowe'en, Stiles and Lydia are hitting some of the hottest costume parties.  Then something goes wrong.  After an argument at a party that ends up with the two of them leaving early, Lydia starts to act strangely.  First she drags them into a house that appears from nowhere, then she disappears.  Stiles thinks he's going crazy, when the rooms start to move around and objects attack him and a piano plays itself while ghostly children sing along.  Stiles can't find Lydia and he can't get out.  The house is haunted and they are trapped inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> To start with, this is a sucky story. To be entirely honest, this is my first venture into writing the horror genre. I've seen a lot of horror films and read a couple of books, but I've never written anything before. Hopefully, this will open more doors for other stories.
> 
> I tried to have this posted in time for Hallowe'en, but it's actually after midnight where I am. It's bound to be Hallowe'en somewhere, right? This is also why it will be chaptered. I was not able to write all that I wanted to for it to actually be posted tonight/this morning. It's probably why it seems a little rushed but I am trying to keep big scares for later
> 
> It's a work in progress in the way that I am still working on the legend and the ghosts and what's going to happen and why Stiles and Lydia.
> 
> Malia and Stiles will be discussed early on, Stiles and Derek is still to be worked out. Derek will be featured prominently. Malia, however, will not.

“That party was crap anyway,” Stiles hurried to keep up with Lydia. “And their costumes were so unimaginative. Hey, Lyds, could you slow down a bit?”

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped, but she slowed down. Stiles fell into step next to her.

“They don’t know what they’re talking about,” he told her.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she looked away from him, gently dabbing at her cheeks.

“Sure. Hey, did you hear that Scott managed to convince Derek to let out his loft for your party? I know it’s a bit last minute, but we can make it work, right?”

“I don’t want a party this year,” she sighed. “Who would come to my parties anymore? I’m just the crazy girl that no-one wants to associate with anymore.”

“Aren’t we all? I mean, not the girl part, for me at least, I can’t say about the rest of them, but I was possessed and killed people and…” He trailed off but smiled brightly at Lydia, who shook her head.

“Oh, Stiles, I’m sorry,” Lydia stopped, turning to look at him. “I can’t imagine what it must be like for you.”

“No pity, I’m fine,” he assured, even though he knew that Lydia knew it was a lie and he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Okay, come on. It’s cold and I hate being out this late.”

“I could call someone to come pick us up?” Stiles suggested. “Scott might be free. I know he was supposed to be working with Deaton, but he might be able to come get us.”

“No, we can walk,” Lydia slipped out of her heels. “You really think we can set up a party in time?”

“Well, we’ve got three days? That’s enough time to spread the word and with the werewolves’ help, we should be able to set it up in time.”

“Everyone might already have plans though.”

“Then screw them. We don’t need anyone else to have a party.”

Lydia smiled at him. “Then I’m throwing a party.”

“Good. You have a reputation to uphold.”

“It will be in tatters if no one shows up.”

Stiles shrugged. “You underestimate how much people love you.”

Lydia laughed. “Like you?”

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “If you’re referring to the crush I had on you, not so much anymore.”

“I noticed. We’re not…like that.”

“It’s not that I wouldn’t like you like that if I could. You’re very pretty. And smart. And funny. But I think I was just fooling myself. I used to think you were the perfect girl, and you still are, but…I don’t want perfect.”

“What do you want?” Lydia asked, unusually subdued as they walked.

Stiles shrugged. “Someone like me, I guess.”

“Like Malia?”

Stiles looked away. “Yeah, sure.”

“Stiles?” Lydia pressed, sensing something.

Stiles sighed. “Malia’s great and all.”

“But?”

“Sometimes I wonder if it’s enough. She’s great and we’re spending a lot of time together and she’s a lot better than when we first met her. But she’s been a little distant lately. And I’m not missing her.”

“Maybe it will pass.”

Stiles stopped in front of a large dark house, shoving his hands into his pockets. “It’s not just that. Lately, I’ve kind of…been wondering…”

“About?”

“Do you think I’m leading her on if I don’t think I could ever really love her?”

Lydia tilted her head. “If she thinks you can…Does she?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged. “And I don’t want to hurt her by telling her that I don’t. But I don’t want to hurt her by leading her on either, you know?”

Lydia nodded. “I think you’d hurt her more by pretending to love her.”

Stiles considered. “Maybe. What if I tell her and she…goes back to who she was before?”

“She’s strong, Stiles,” Lydia pointed out.

“Can we talk about something else?” Stiles turned away, rubbing his arms. “Like how cold it has suddenly gotten?”

It was dark, too. They were on the very edge of Beacon Hills, and it was quiet. Almost too quiet. It gave Stiles a different type of chill.

“Come on, let’s get back,” he started to walk. “The sooner we’re home, the better, right? Lydia?”

He turned back and noticed that she hadn’t moved. She was staring blankly in front of her.

“Lyds?” Stiles took a couple of steps back towards her. “Are you okay?”

There was another pause before Lydia came to life. She blinked, taking in her surroundings, before grinning – a grin that was so not Lydia.

“Fine,” she giggled, and the sound seemed to be echoed by other voices. “We don’t need to go home right now.”

“Uh, it’s getting late,” Stiles suddenly had a bad feeling about this. “And we were going home, remember? Bad party?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “You’re such a worry guts.” She marched over and seized his wrist, dragging him towards the large dark house. “Come on, have a little fun.”

“Lydia, what are you talking about?” he tried to pull his wrist away but Lydia’s grip was strong. “We can’t go in there, that’s trespassing. Someone probably lives there.”

“It’s abandoned, Stiles, relax,” Lydia tugged him through the garden. “No one lives here.”

It did look abandoned. It was falling down, creaking and was in serious need of a makeover. The doors and windows were boarded up but Lydia pushed against the wood until it splintered. The house suddenly seemed very dark and huge.

The door closed silently behind them.

“Lydia?” he asked weakly.

“Let’s play hide and seek,” she whirled around, dropping his wrist. They were standing in front of a staircase, only visible by faint moonlight streaming through an upper window.

“I’d rather go home…”

“Please,” she begged. “I want to play hide and seek. No one ever plays hide and seek with me.”

“You are an adult,” Stiles pointed out. Lydia scowled.

“We’re playing hide and seek,” she snapped. “Now close your eyes and count to one hundred.”

“I know how to play,” Stiles sighed. “But we should really leave.”

“Just once, _please_?” she _fluttered_ her eyelashes at him? “Then we’ll go, I promise.”

“I-Okay,” Stiles sighed. “Fine, whatever you want. But make it quick. This is against the law. I can’t believe I just said that.”

Lydia grinned toothily then melted into the shadows. “Come and find me.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows but shrugged. “Sure, okay.”

He headed towards where she had disappeared and walked….

…right into a wall.

“What?” he lifted his hands and felt it, before moving along, searching for an opening. “Lydia?”

A giggle that sounded both like Lydia and not like Lydia, echoed around him. His foot hit the bottom step of the stairs and he came to a stop. The doorway she had to have gone through, was definitely in front of the stairs. He felt his way back along the wall. Still no opening. She had, what, disappeared?

“Lydia?” he called again, turning around. “This isn’t funny.”

A cool wind ghosted along his neck. “Come and find us,” it sang softly.

Stiles shivered, staring into the darkness, wishing he had a light. Us? Who was ‘us’?

“Hello? Is someone else there?” he reached out with one hand, while the other patted his pockets for his phone. There was a brief moment of relief when he found it and he quickly switched it on, using the soft illumination of the screen to look properly at the hallway he was in.

There were two or three doors leading off, and the stairs, but none of them were near where Lydia had disappeared. He swallowed and stepped towards the closest one, the one to his right. He pushed it open, switching the torch on his phone on. It groaned loudly as it swung open slowly.

Stiles stepped in. It was a library, or a study. There were bookcases lined up against the wall and a desk in the corner. He moved slowly towards it. Papers were scattered across its surface, all of them ancient looking with illegible writing. He turned away, not wanting to try and decipher it. This place was seriously creepy. The sooner he found Lydia, the sooner they could leave.

He jumped as a loud knocking began on the ceiling. He glanced up. It fell silent immediately. He frowned and looked away. It didn’t start back up. He shook his head and quickly left the study.

He headed to the next door along and stepped in, only to stop short. It was identical to the room he had just been in. Bookcases along the walls and a desk, covered in faded parchment, in the corner. It could have been another study, but he stepped out and shone the torch on his phone down the hallway towards the door of first study.

Something went through him when he saw no door. He shone his torch up the hallway on the same side but there was only one door. He thought back, trying to make sure there had been two doors, but ended up wondering if he was crazy instead.

He swung the torch back but then something caught his eyes. The area where Lydia had disappeared, where there had been no opening moments before, now had a door, leading into another room. He frowned, then darted towards it.

“Lydia?” he broke the silence that had been building. “Where are you?”

He was in a kitchen. The cupboards were hanging off their hinges and were empty, upon closer inspection. It look dirty, like it hadn’t been cleaned in years. It was freezing too. There was a pot rack above the cooker, which he frowned at. The pots were rusted and looked unused for some years. Maybe decades. He glanced around. There was no window, or other door leading off to a different room. He frowned.

Where the hell could Lydia have gone? This was strange, creepy, scary almost. He turned to leave the room, and go looking for Lydia.

The door had gone. He blinked. It had been right there, for fuck’s sake, he’d just walked through it. What the hell is going on? He took a step back, only to jump when something crashed into the wall next to him. It was a pot. He spun around. The pots were flying off the pot rack in all directions and smashing into the walls.

One spun off the rack straight for his head and he only just ducked out of the way when it crashed into the wall above him. He scrambled across the floor, under the table, trying to stay calm and figure a way out of this room.

It fell silent and he slowly clambered out from under the table, making sure they had all stopped flying. He swallowed, looking around again. A door had appeared to the right. Shaking a little, he moved cautiously towards it.

The drawers in the kitchen all shot open and he instinctively darted back towards the table. He glanced around the room, before moving towards the door again. It was at that point the contents of all those drawers started flying towards him. He yanked the door open and stumbled through, but not before a steak knife had sliced through his arm and a fork had embedded in his side.

He leaned against the door once he’d closed it. A couple of tears streaked down his face before he took a deep breath and looked at his wounds. He pulled a strip of material off his costume and wrapped it around his arm, before he gingerly took a hold of the fork and then yanked it out with a cry, clutching the wound.

He breathed through the pain, knocking his head against the door a couple of times until the worst of it passed. At least, it started to dull a little, so Stiles pushed himself to his feet to take in the room. It was dark so he flashed his torch around.

There was a grand piano in the center of the room. And nothing else. It was empty. No windows but a door, to the right. He took a step towards it but there was a soft breeze from nowhere and something that made him stop.

The piano. Someone had played a key.

Stiles swallowed, watching it warily. Just when he thought he’d imagined it, right before his eyes, another key pressed down. He took a step back. Another key was played and then another. And slowly, the keys began to form the tune of a nursery rhyme. No one was playing the piano, the keys were just being pressed down.

A shiver went down his spine as another wind blew through the room, from nowhere again, and there was the sound of children laughing. If there was one thing that was creepy in a horror movie, it was the sound of a children laughing.

The piano was still playing and softly, the children’s voices began to sing along. Stiles pressed himself against the wall, unable to say anything.

“Ring-a-ring o’ roses, a pocket full of poses,” the voices sang. “Ashes, ashes…we all fall down!”

On the last word, the lid of the piano slammed down and Stiles jumped, yelping. He ran from the room, and almost fell over the banister of the stairs. He couldn’t remember going upstairs. Something was wrong and he was very, very scared.

He fumbled for his phone, pulling it out and instinctively going for the first contact he knew could help him.

The phone rang for what seemed like ages. He moved slowly across the stairs towards the other room, hesitant about going in but pushed forward. He had to find Lydia.

The room was a little brighter, due to a small lamp in the corner, dully lit. A bedroom. The bedspread looked dusty, like it hadn’t been changed in in years. There was a dressing table in the corner, a dirty broken mirror. He approached it.

No one had picked up on the other end of the phone call, but he barely noticed that it was still ringing. He wiped away some of the dirt, strangely compelled, and peered into the reflection. The room looked a lot darker in the mirror and-he froze. There was something moving.

It looked like a person, and it was moving towards him. He couldn’t move, could only watch it come closer. It began to take form, a woman. A teenager, with brunette hair and…It looked like…like Allison…

“Stiles!”

Stiles started at the shout, spinning around in the room. It was empty. And the reflection was clear.

“Stiles, you better say something or I am going to hang up,” Derek snapped.

“Derek,” Stiles croaked, before clearing his throat and swallowing. “Derek, I need your help.”

“This better be important, it’s after midnight and I was sleeping.”

Stiles blinked away the tears that were welling up. “I can’t find Lydia. She-I think I’m going crazy. The doors are moving, I don’t remember going upstairs but I’m upstairs and there are voices, children, and…Lydia’s disappeared.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

Stiles bit back a sob and swallowed. “We-we were on our way home and she-she started acting really weird and I-We went into this house and she disappeared and the doors keep moving around. I went into the kitchen downstairs and I came out upstairs and I think I just saw Allison.”

“What? Stiles, where are you?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles sobbed this time. “We were on the outskirts, at some party and then we were on our way home and something happened to her and-”

“What party?” Derek interrupted.

Stiles took a deep breath and reeled off the address of the party. He opened his mouth to say something but a scream echoed through the house.

“Stiles!” Derek exclaimed as Stiles spun towards the door which, miraculously, hadn’t moved.

“That’s Lydia. I got to go find her.”

“Stay on the phone,” Derek shouted. “Stiles!”

He wasn’t listening, as he broke into a run from the room. The door led him back to the kitchen, and he crashed into the table with a groan. Lydia was still screaming. He turned and ran back through the door, skidding to a stop in a bathroom. He rubbed his head.

“I’m never going to find her,” he muttered, clutching his phone tightly.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice came through said phone. Apparently he was still there. “Just breathe, okay? I’m on my way. Scott too. We’ll get you out of there.”

“She’s screaming and I can’t find her,” Stiles threw the door open and stomped through, onto the downstairs landing, from the front door. “Lydia!”

He ran up the stairs. The continuous screaming was getting louder and he clamped his hands over his ears, as he burst through the door straight ahead, into a long corridor. Stumbling a little bit, he continued on.

A little blood began to dribble from his ears but he barely noticed. The corridor just seemed to go on and on and got longer the further he ran but eventually he came upon a door. He rattled the door handle.

“It’s locked, Derek, what do I do?” he lifted the phone to his ear

“Just stay calm, I’m coming to you,” Derek replied.

“I can’t wait. She’s screaming, I need to get to her now.”

“Stiles, just,” Derek began, but Stiles pulled the phone away from her ear and shoved it in his pocket. He banged on the door and pushed against it, trying to break it. Then he took a couple of steps back before ramming his shoulder into it with a cry. It didn’t give way.

He sank his teeth into his lip and once, twice more, without succession. He let out a muffled sob before rattling the door handle again.

Then he stilled as the handle turned. The door had been locked. It had been. He was sure it had.

He took a deep breath and pushed it open, going cold inside at the sight. Lydia was floating, her mouth open in an endless scream that made Stiles go deaf. Clouds of mist were floating around her. Upon Stiles entering, she dropped to the ground, her scream cutting off. The mist took shape of several people and they flickered around the room.

“Stiles?” Lydia looked up at him from the floor. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, Derek’s on his way, just stay calm-”

Something rushed Stiles and suddenly he was flying back out the door. Lydia yelled and then the door slammed and there was more screaming and Stiles realized it was coming from him and then he hit the stairs and someone was shouting his name but everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Other works will be updated when they can.


End file.
